Technology of an LED flourished in these years makes lighting industry have big changes in these years. Many R & D people continue to focus on a variety of angles in the development of how to make LED more efficient configuration to produce a product with more light efficiency and higher stability.
Rise of heat dissipation and light efficiency has always been a goal of R & D personnel efforts, which depends on developing and providing the corresponding technical solutions to the LED chip which has not yet found the blind spot.